Hiccup's Hut
|Source = Franchise}} Hiccup's Hut is a mechanical contraption that reflects his engineer's mind and is color-matched to Toothless' design. Design Exterior Hiccup’s hut is seen to be more elevated than the others which also features a windmill, his own personal forge, levers, chains and pulleys he might need for his everyday “gizmos”. He also painted the top of his hut with a color scheme of dark purple and red, more specifically on the long, carved snake-like dragon attached to his roof. His hut is supported by wooden planks and large, tall wooden poles going down below. Interior Hiccup's bedroom resembles a small loft which is accessed by a log with steps carved out of it. The lower floor of his hut is much wider. Hiccup created a wider space for Toothless to heat up his space with plasma and sleep. The walls are also decorated with prototypes of Toothless’ extra tail fins, bearing different styles, colors, and design. Function Workplace Hiccup’s has a desk with all his personal plans and letters. It’s also the place where he makes his designs or blueprints for new gadgets or inventions he wants to try out. Aside from his desk inside the hut, Hiccup has also built a makeshift forge outside of the hum where he starts to build his ideas and create new tail fins for Toothless. Sleeping Area Hiccup’s sleeping area isn’t on the upper floor of his hut, where he usually goes to rest or just lay down to think. Shelter Hiccup's Hut provides him and Toothless protection from the elements, refuge, and a personal work area during his stay at Dragon's Edge. Forge Hiccup uses a forge to heat metal and for blacksmithing, which is valuable for working on his many inventions and projects. History ''Dragons: Race to the Edge'' Season 1 In "When Darkness Falls", once the Dragon Riders find an ideal island to set up an outpost, they draft up their new base. Each Rider has their own unique ideas about its design, and argue about it. Hiccup finally devises a set-up that allows each Rider to have an area to design as they please and also a central area for all of them. Gustav Larson shows up unannounced on Dragon's Edge in "Gone Gustav Gone". He pokes around in Hiccup's Hut and ends up setting fire to it. He also steals the Dragon Eye wanting to be considered useful, but ends up in a bad situation. Season 2 When Hiccup saves Barf and Belch in "The Zippleback Experience", the dragon follows him around constantly and attempts to do Hiccup favors. This includes loading a pile of fish into his hut that falls on his head when he enters. In "Edge of Disaster, Part 2", Dragon's Edge comes under attack from Dagur the Deranged and the Dragon Hunters. It is only defended by Tuffnut and Astrid. Season 3 In the beginning of the episode, "Turn and Burn", Hiccup works on his flightsuit. Snotlout attempts to help, but ends up setting Hiccup's Hut on fire. Hiccup works on his map of the Barbaric Archipelago in "A Grim Retreat". The other Dragon Riders - even Astrid - insist on having a vacation. She points out a reasonable island to visit. In "Family on the Edge", Dagur suddenly shows up in Hiccup's Hut unannounced. Heather is also at Dragon's Edge, and Hiccup works to keep each from knowing the other is there to avoid conflict. Season 4 Hiccup and the other Dragon Riders are awoken in their huts in the early morning by the Twins using the Thunder Ear as a megaphone, in "Gruff Around the Edges". Later, Gruffnut Thorston enters Hiccup's Hut without permission, thinking he can 'steal' Toothless. Tuffnut's beloved mace, Macey, breaks in "Twintuition". He is so distraught, he wakes up Hiccup in the middle of the night asking him to fix her. Season 5 In "Living on the Edge", Dragon's Edge is besieged by lava from the island's volcano. Everyone's hut is at risk. Fishlegs and Hiccup work at his hut's forger to come up with a solution to plug up the volcanic vents. Hiccup carefully unpacks a family heirloom, which he intends to give to Astrid for a special reason in "Sandbusted", but she tries to avoid his approach. At his work desk, Hiccup tries to construct his own Dragon Eye device and works through many designs in "A Matter of Perspective". When the Dragon Flyers take over Dragon's Edge in "Dawn of Destruction", Hiccup orders Toothless to burn his hut, so that his enemies wouldn't find out about his plans to build another Dragon Eye. Season 6 After ending the war with the Dragon Flyers and defeating Johann and Krogan in "King of Dragons, Part 2", the Dragon Riders decided to leave the Edge and go back to Berk. Their huts still remain on Dragon’s Edge. Appearances Trivia *Astrid and Hiccup's huts are closer together than any of the other huts. Site Navigation Category:Buildings Category:Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Franchise) Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge